


Three Four Time

by Sybariticfanfiction (SybariticReyna)



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Dancing, Established Polyamorous Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Summoner | Eclat | Kiran, Other, Polyamory, Reader Is Summoner | Eclat | Kiran, That's All I Do!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28083942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SybariticReyna/pseuds/Sybariticfanfiction
Summary: The Summoner, Rinea, and Berkut take a break
Relationships: Berkut/Rinea (Fire Emblem), Berkut/Summoner | Eclat | Kiran, Berkut/Summoner | Eclat | Kiran/Rinea, Rinea/Summoner | Eclat | Kiran
Kudos: 19





	Three Four Time

Askr is a strange place, full of new things to learn and experience and _be._ Before, you never would've considered yourself a romantic, someone who gets swept up in cutesy gestures and clichéd dates. 

And yet, that is _exactly_ where you find yourself. 

Rinea has a beautiful voice. The kind that makes you wish you were more familiar with songbirds, so you could find the perfect nickname for her. She sings a capella as Berkut tries to lead you into a spin. 

"Tries to" being a key part of that sentence. 

Rinea's voice warbles and Berkut outright laughs when you nearly trip mid twirl, still unsteady in your fancy dancing shoes. It doesn't help that you're also rather _exposed_ , without your cloak. It's too warm and bulky to wear when you're moving around so much, but you've worn it since day one. 

"No wonder you're a non combatant." Berkut teases. "So klutzy." 

Rinea is smiling even as she stops singing to chide, "Darling, don't be mean." 

"He's not wrong. I really am klutzy." You say, redoing your hold on Berkut's hand. As if a better grip will make your feet follow directions. 

"You're also a marvelous tactician." Rinea says. 

You giggle and nod at her attempt to "comfort" you. You don't view being klutzy as a _bad thing_ like she's probably assuming, but it's cute. "Thank you, love." 

"Love." Berkut repeats, his smile softer than you've come to expect. Unfortunately, most of Berkut's smiles are mid-battle and filled with a violent sort of excitement. 

"Love." Rinea echoes as well. You must've been too focused on Berkut to notice her move, because she's _much_ closer now. Close enough to wrap her arms around your waist, in fact. She presses a kiss to the back of your neck, asking, "Berkut, darling, could I have a dance with our dear Summoner?" 

She'd _never_ do something so bold in public (or before coming to Askr), and you feel strangely proud of her. 

Berkut seems to share that sentiment, going as far as to kiss her forehead. "If only the waltz worked with a triad." 

_Triad_. You like that word. Sounds a lot more proper than threesome. 

"What dances _do_ work with three?" Rinea asks.

You hum thoughtfully. "We could probably find a few in the archives. Although I don't know how to read… dance stuff." 

"Choreography." Rinea supplies. 

"The Askran libraries go on for ages." Berkut says, leaning back. He simply stares at the two of you for a moment, his hands still on your hips. 

Rinea giggles when she notices, while you ask, "What?" 

Berkut isn't the type to throw around 'I love you's willy-nilly, but the smile he gives you is _full_ of love and warmth. "...I think I'm done with dancing for now." He pulls away. 

"Will you stay to watch us, at least?" Rinea wastes no time in spinning you around to face her, apparently eager for your dance. 

You don't look, but you can hear the smile in Berkut's voice as he says, "Of course."

Rinea leads with apparent ease, her steps just as practiced and flawless as Berkut's even as she begins humming her song again. 

You think if it weren't Rinea and Berkut, their expertise would make you self conscious. Who the hell are _you_ to stumble your way through an otherwise perfect dance. 

But. It was Rinea and Berkut, and all you feel is... Like when you wake up early and there's nothing _pressing_ that needs to be done, and you have time to make a cup of coffee and just relish in it. 

They're a respite.

A home. 

"Summoner." Rinea says, smiling. 

" _Hero._ " You respond in turn. 

"You have that look on your face." She slows your dance down to a meer sway and brings a hand up to your face. You lean into her palm with a pleased hum. 

This time, you do hear your other partners' approach, if only because Berkut can't resist teasing, "The lovesick one, or the one unfit for polite company?" 

"The one-- _Berkut!_ " Rinea laughs. 

He leans in to kiss her cheek before turning back to you, "It's true. It's a good thing you wear that cloak." 

You want to protest, but you know he's at least a little right. Your poker face sucks. 

**Author's Note:**

> I have a confession. I hate the canon pronunciation of Berkut and refuse to say it like they do.
> 
> That is all 
> 
> Good night,,, y'all have a good one


End file.
